Shoes and Ships and Sealing Wax
by Jackyblu
Summary: House and Wilson at home on a Saturday when company comes to call. House gets a new admirer.


House Through The Looking Glass

Chapter Two

Shoes and Ships and Sealing Wax

By Jackyblu

No offence is intended toward the University of Princeton and any of their sporting teams. A small bit of Professor Tom Lehrer's 'Fight Fiercely Harvard' is used without asking. I believe the man who wrote 'Plagiarize' would understand.

*

House opened his eyes and moaned. Oh God. What time is it? Ten o'clock. It can't be. He sat up and looked more closely at the clock; ten in the morning? He dropped back down on the pillows. That was a mistake. His head weighed a ton and his mouth felt like an old shoe brush. The smell coffee made him sit up again, carefully.

Wilson quietly opened the door. "Oh good, you're not dead. I was just trying to figure out who got your guitar."

"No one", House growled. "I'm taking it with me."

Wilson wrote a pretend note on the invisible pad in his hand. "Bury you with your guitar. Thank God I was afraid you'd want the piano."

House carefully swung his legs over the side of his bed. "Going to be buried inside the piano. Is the coffee fresh."

"Yes and there is breakfast if you're hungry."

House squinted at Wilson. "Why are you dressed?"

"Why House I'm not that kind of boy. It's ten o'clock in the morning that's why."

"It's ten o'clock on a Saturday."

"Yes and that is why you see me in jeans and a sweatshirt and not slacks, shirt and tie."

House stood up and limped toward the bathroom. "It is indecent for anyone to…" He stopped suddenly and grabbed the door jam.

Wilson made a move toward him but House waved him away. "I'm okay. Just got a little dizzy for a moment." House held on until he could regain his equilibrium. "My head."

Wilson looked at him and shook his head. "After what you drank last night it should be roughly the size of your ego."

House looked back at Wilson trying to focus his eyes. "I drank _that_ much?"

"Oh yes. I had to pour you into bed."

"You didn't have your way with me did you?" House used the wall for support and limped to the bathroom.

"No but I did empty your wallet taking back my two-hundred dollars." Wilson called down the hall. "Do you want a bagel and some fruit?"

"I'll try the bagel." He felt awful but the drinking made him forget the pain in his leg. When mixed with last nights Darvon he literally felt 'no pain', until now that is.

"One bagel dry and coffee. I'll get your order sir." Wilson left for the kitchen.

House emerged some minutes later barefoot wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He limped into the kitchen. Wilson was pouring more coffee for himself. "The Darvon is gone and I won't be refilling it just like you asked." Wilson turned. "Wow. You got dressed just for me? I'm touched at your thoughtfulness."

"Shut up. Is this my coffee?" He picked up the mug and took a sip. Wilson had even stirred in the sugar. "Yeah I don't want to get 'hooked' again. I'll just use ibuprofen and alcohol."

"Oh well that's half a plan," Wilson said sarcastically. "We both know where your self medicating has led you."

"Again…shut up." House drank more coffee and wondered if Wilson wasn't right.

Wilson looked away from House. "College football on today. Michigan vs. USC." Wilson leaned against the kitchen counter. "I wonder why Princeton games aren't televised?"

"Because they play schools like Harvard and Yale. I can just picture that", House affected a very exaggerated upper class accent, "Fight Fiercely Princeton! Tigers Ra!"

Wilson snickered into his coffee. "You saying two high achieving, and expensive, academic schools can't do battle on the gridiron?"

House leaned against the counter too. "I'm saying it's unlikely that a match up like that would interest anybody without family attending the school or a library named after them."

"Just because of the schools?"

House nodded and drank more coffee and Wilson continued. "What about the annual boat races, Oxford vs. Cambridge. They draw quite a crowd."

It was House's turn to snicker in his coffee. "That's in England. The people that _think _cricket is a sport." He shook his head at Wilson's silly comment and added a little more coffee to his cup. House turned around and had that feeling of vertigo again. Whoa Greg. Slow down buddy. God he felt lousy. At least it's Saturday and no clinic or whining Cuddy. "You mentioned a bagel?"

Wilson pulled out a plate and opened a waxed bag. "Sesame or poppy seed?"

"Sesame; remember I'm addicted to opiates. I get one poppy seed and all that detoxing will have been for naught."

Wilson handed him the plate.

"Thank you, for the bagel, the comment you can stick up your…"

A phone rang. Both men stopped a moment to listen. "It's yours," House said.

Wilson answered his cell. "Wilson. Yeah hi. No it's fine. No I haven't yet. Well the timing isn't quite right. No, it's my choice. Yeah, maybe. Okay see you later. Bye." Wilson hung up the phone.

House was chewing his bagel and since his mouth was so full he asked his questions with his eyes. He raised his eyebrows at Wilson.

"That? Just a friend."

House raised his eyebrows higher.

"Yes it was someone from work."

House raised the eyebrows so high they might have gotten stuck.

"No, it's none of your business."

House chewed faster and swallowed assisted by another drink from his mug. "You know I'll find out."

"Yes I am sure you will in time." Wilson looked smug and helped himself to a bagel from the bag.

"I'll find out sooner than later."

"Yup, I have no doubt you will."

House looked at him suspiciously. "Either you don't care if I know because it isn't much of a secret or you know I'll find out and aren't putting up a fight because it is inevitable. Why not just tell me now and avoid all of my prying?"

Wilson said nothing and took another bite of his bagel.

House suddenly stopped and looked at Wilson with blue lasers. "You invited her over didn't you? You jerk! You have a girl coming over here today and what am I suppose to do. Go for a run in the park?"

"You don't have to leave. We'll just be watching TV."

"Just watching TV? Is that a euphemism I don't know?"

Wilson smiled and took another drink of coffee.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope. I really enjoy watching your neurotic process to arrive at the answer. This is going to bug you for the next," Wilson checks the kitchen clock, "Thirty minutes."

"I have a thirty minutes to figure out who she is? Do you want to make a bet on it?"

"Not really."

"No, let's make this interesting so my 'neurotic process' will be well rewarded at your expense."

"Oh this is worth more than mere money. This is worth a real bet."

"Okay. Let's make this a real bet. If I win you do my clinic hours for a week."

"And If I win you cook dinner for a week and do the dishes." Wilson thought for a moment. "And no bringing in dinner or calling for delivery. You have to cook it yourself."

"Okay and you can't ask one of my lackeys to do the hours. It has to be you AND you have to wear a sign that says you lost the bet to me because House is God."

"Then I set the menu and you have to do the shopping."

House thought it over. "Agreed." He shook hands with Wilson.

"You are SO going to lose this," Wilson laughed.

"No I'm not. Based on your conversation I'd say that Cuddy is coming over and bringing Rachel." House looked so smug it was obscene. "That's one week in the clinic."

"That's one week of meal preparation because you're wrong." Wilson took a bite of bagel. "And you have twenty minutes by the way."

"Hey! What happened to my thirty minutes?"

"You wasted five thinking up the rules of the bet and," Wilson pointed at the clock, "That clock is five minutes slow."

"Well that's not fair."

"You want to cancel the bet? Of course that makes you a coward and ruins your reputation as the preeminent puzzle solver of Princeton."

"I don't see myself that way."

"Of course. I meant to say, of the world."

"That's better." House frowned at the clock. "Definitely a woman from work, not Cuddy, and you want to keep her a secret from me."

"Well two out of three."

Now House was very suspicious. "You don't care if I know who it is, but you said over the phone that 'you hadn't told me' and it was 'your choice' which I assume means that since this is you and your dead girlfriends apartment…"

"…Her name was Amber."

"Right. Since this is your apartment, whoever is coming over whether I like it or not."

"You're wasting time."

"Not Thirteen. She'll be with Foreman."

Wilson raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no. Don't pull that face thinking it will throw me off."

"What face?" Wilson said innocently.

"The face you wear when you're trying to keep something from me."

"Oh _that_ face. I keep it in a jar by the door."

"Ah, so Eleanor Rigby is coming over."

"Ten minutes."

House started to pace then rubbed his leg and sat on the couch. He decided to let his mind meander on its own while he waited. Then the thought came to him. If Wilson asked her over to watch TV then either they were at the very beginning of a relationship or in the comfortable middle. House knew that Wilson hadn't been with another woman in the biblical sense since Amber had died. Therefore this was the beginning and they were taking it slow. Since it was someone new to the PPTH's resident panty peeler she would have to be new as well. House had the answer and five minutes to go. "Could it be the ravishing red-headed Kathy in PBX?"

"No, but bonus points for style. Have you met her? Oh boy!"

"Yes we've met. Already reported me to Cuddy."

"Fast work."

"Thanks." House shifted on the couch. Not Cuddy, Thirteen or Kathy. Someone I know… "Brenda," House said without much conviction.

"Getting cold."

"Doris in accounting?"

Wilson dropped onto the couch beside House. "I think leg of lamb tomorrow night."

"Sarah in pediatrics."

"Monday night veal cutlets."

"Megan in radiology."

"Stop you're embarrassing yourself. Tuesday stuffed Cornish game hen."

House was grasping at straws now. "Ashley the new scrub nurse."

Wilson turned his head and said arrogantly, "Wednesday, scallops. One minute House.'

"Janice the head nurse," He shuddered. "No way could it be Janice."

"Thirty seconds."

House's entire 'id' was at stake now. If he lost he would lose himself. Maybe not that dramatic but he would have to cook and do dishes for a week. He applied all of his logic.

The doorbell rang twice and Wilson got up to get the door. "And the time is ticking down. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven." Wilson's hand was on the knob. "Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One." Wilson opened the door at the exact moment House shouted, "CAMERON."

Cameron looked startled. "Hello to you too House."

Wilson blocked the door. "Cameron _think_. This is important. Did he call out your name before or after I opened the door?"

House was looking keenly at Cameron who felt she had walked into the middle of a movie and that she should have been used to it. Being around House and Wilson was like being at camp. She thought a moment. "Actually I think he said it at the same time you opened the door. It was a kind of tie."

"No," Wilson moaned. "I was so close." He turned on House. "How did you do it? How the hell did you figure out it was Cameron?"

House leaned back and smiled his fingers laced behind his head. "Now Jimmy that's a trade secret."

"House if you tell me how you did it I will work two of your clinic hours Monday."

"Do four and I'll tell you."

"Oh no. Two and that is my only offer."

"Then you'll just have to figure it out for yourself."

Cameron walked around looking at their new digs. "It was the doorbell. I always ring twice in a row. I don't know why. I've been doing it since I was a kid."

House smiled. "And if she knocks it's always four times. She has a little OCDC thing going on with doors."

Wilson pointed at House. "You cheated."

"Did not. You never said how I had to arrive at the answer."

Cameron wandered into the kitchen. She helped herself to a cup and some cooling coffee. "What did you lose," she called to Wilson.

"A week of cooked meals and washing up."

Cameron walked back into the living room. She addressed House. "What did you lose?"

"Well the 'lose' is still under review, but a weeks worth of clinic hours was the prize." House turned his head toward Wilson. "Which I clearly won."

"It was a tie," Cameron said firmly. She sipped her coffee.

House turned to look at her. "I know you're running away from home but somehow I pictured you going s bit further.

Wilson sat in a chair by the coffee table. "House," he warned.

Cameron nodded at Wilson. "No it's okay. I'm on a sort of lay over. My flight got bumped and I have wait for the next one. I have to be back at the airport in six hours. I wanted Chase to think I had left on another flight. So instead of sitting at the airport to wait where he might show up to try to talk me out of leaving, I asked Wilson if I could kill time here. Okay?"

House gave a fake laugh. "Did you hear her? She said 'kill time' and she's leaving her husband because he 'killed a dictator." He pretended to wipe his eyes. "I had no idea you were so funny. Woo."

"You're an ass."

"Ah gee. I thought I was the sick puppy you loved."

"You _are_ a sick puppy; a very _sick_ puppy." Cameron got up and walked to the kitchen.

Wilson got up and looked at House. "What the hell is the matter with you? She's probably in there crying now. Is your life so miserable that you demand others live in your man made hell? Just…just leave her alone," Wilson said with disgust. He went to the kitchen to console Cameron.

The doorbell rang. House remained on the couch. It rang again and House ignored it. It rang a third time and Wilson yelled from the kitchen, "House, get the damn door."

House got up and muttered to himself, "You don't have to be rude about it."

He opened the door and there stood the dean of medicine for Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Her arms were full with a diaper bag, toys, a book and Rachel. "Wilson I can't thank you enough…House?"

"Sorry, we're all full up with whining hormonal females at the moment. We'll call you just as soon as an opening…" He tried to close the door and she stepped on his bare foot. "Ouch!"

"Now who's whining?" Cuddy entered the apartment and sat Rachel on the couch. "Wilson?"

Wilson appeared in the kitchen entry. Cameron came out her eyes red.

Cuddy took one look at Cameron and rounded on House. "What did you do?"

"Me? Why do you assume I did anything?"

"Because you're here! In this state and on this planet." She walked over to Cameron. "What did he do?" Then she stopped and looked at Cameron fully. "I thought you were leaving for Neb…"

"I am. My flight is delayed and Wilson said I could come over to wait." She wiped her eyes. "House isn't to blame…"

"See? Not my…"

"He stated an uncomfortable fact and I couldn't take seeing it laid out before my eyes. Chase and I can't live together. I can't live with him." She looked at House. "He's too much like you."

Wilson and Cuddy joined Cameron in looking at House. Feeling a bit uncomfortable he went to the couch and picked up Rachel. He used a small cartoon voice, "Help. They're all after me. Protect your lowly diagnostician Princess Rachel."

"House put my daughter down right now!" Cuddy moved toward House breathing fire.

"Help me Princes Rachel. Save me from the evil," House looked at Cuddy, "OGRE."

Rachel Cuddy laughed. She giggled. This new game was fun. She liked it and she liked the man with the funny voice.

House held her so they were looking eye to eye. "You like that? Really? I thought I gave a lousy performance myself. I wasn't really into the part." Rachel continued to laugh.

Cuddy stared. "You have got to be kidding."

Wilson took a few closer steps. "The first time I tried that she cried."

House turned her back around and held her braced in his arms. "Well she obviously heard of your reputation." He limped to the couch carefully sitting Rachel on his lap. "So who do you like in the Michigan game? I'll take the Wolverines by a field goal."

Cuddy, Cameron and Wilson stood frozen. This was House? House who wouldn't hug Andi the amazing cancer kid? Not Greg House curmudgeon extraordinaire.

"How did this happen?" Cuddy asked no one in particular. She looked dazed. "She'll be in therapy for years."

House ignored them and picked up the remote. He changed the channel until he found the football game. He used the small cartoon voice again; "Uncle Greg can give you excellent odds on UCS. You can bet as much as you want because Uncle Wilson will back your play."

"Oh no! Oh no House! Put her down." Cuddy picked Rachel up and the little girl broke into tears. "No honey. Please don't cry. You don't understand." Cuddy pointed at House. "That man is bad. He's a very bad man. He is the meanest man in the world."

"Hey! Kadafi's worse and so was Saddam Hussein."

Cuddy sighed, "All right. He's not as bad as genocidal dictators but he isn't a nice person."

At the mention of 'genocidal dictators' Wilson and Cameron exchanged glances.

To avoid the discomfort Cameron approached Cuddy. "May I hold her?"

Cuddy handed Rachel to Cameron. Cameron tried talking in a cartoon voice, "Hello Rachel my name is Allison. Would you like to play?" Rachel wiggled and twisted trying to get back to House.

Cuddy was nearly alarmed. "Rachel honey, Allison wants to play with you. Why don't you get Mr. Bear? Bring Mr. Bear to Allison." Cameron set Rachel on the floor and she went to find Mr. Bear. The two women stood watching the little girl.

"If you two are going to stand blocking the TV the least you can do is start removing clothes. Wilson we need some appropriate stripping music."

"Keep it up House and you're going to the hospital," Cuddy stated.

"I already work at…Ah I get it. You'll PUT me in the hospital. That was very good." The kickoff was just about to take place and House used his hand to wave the women away from the set. "Shoo I've got a big bet with a certain s-u-c-k-e-r who carries a teddy bear."

Cuddy turned helplessly to the younger man in the room. "Wilson…"

"No it wasn't Wilson but you were so close. Did the teddy bear give too much away?"

Wilson sighed heavily. "House I swear I will lock you in your room."

House pasted a hurt look on his face. "Is that kind after all I went through at Mayfield?"

Wilson felt terrible. House had gone through some hellish days and came out the other end clean and sober and a better person for the experience. Wilson didn't want to sell that short. "House I think everyone would be happier if you'd stop being…well…you."

House sat up straighter on the couch so he could catch Wilson's eye. "So what I've become isn't good enough? I have to leave all of myself in a drawer somewhere to be acceptable in society?"

Wilson looked ashen. Cuddy and Cameron were quiet and discomforted. House looked at them all. He fixed his eyes on the TV. "Just messing with you. Now ladies move it!"

Wilson beckoned Cuddy and Cameron into the kitchen. They went gladly. He offered them bagels and fruit and made fresh coffee. Glancing at the clock he addressed Cuddy. "Don't you have to be somewhere which is why I'm watching Rachel?"

Cuddy looked at the clock. "Oh God," She hissed between her teeth. "I'm late. Wilson the jars of food and diapers are all in the bag. She likes to sleep with Mr. Bear and I read to her till she falls asleep. The book is out there with the toys." She indicated the living room with her head. "Do you think it will be all right?"

Wilson glanced toward the living room. "You mean with House? Yeah, his bark is worse than his bite,"

Cuddy stood up to leave. "Not according to Kathy in PBX," Cuddy said ruefully. She wished Cameron good luck and gave Wilson a quick peck on the cheek. She walked to the living room and froze.

Rachel was crawling up on the couch with Mr. Bear to sit next to House who appeared oblivious. Cuddy was about to retrieve her when House looked at the little girl.

"Did you bring your money or Uncle Wilson's? Score is still zero – zero but Michigan has it on their own fifteen-yard line."

Then Cuddy observed something she would remember for the rest of her life. House stuck out his arm very casually and kept Rachel from tumbling onto the floor and maybe hitting the coffee table when she did. He did it almost carelessly but there was something in the gesture. Something that was very caring and parental. House reached over and helped Rachel back onto his lap. He kept one arm near to protect her from falling all the while talking softly to her.

A tap on the shoulder startled Cuddy. Wilson and Cameron were right behind her watching too. Cameron's mouth was slightly open where as Wilson's was clamped closed. Cuddy exchanged looks with them. Wilson pointed at his watch and motioned with his eyes to remind Cuddy she was late. Cuddy looked worried.

"Maybe I shouldn't go."

"She's fine. Cameron and I are here. Not that she needs us." He watched as House picked up Mr. Bear and shook him gently at Rachel touching her nose with the toy every now and again. House held Rachel spellbound.

Cuddy conceded and went to the door. She was trying to leave without upsetting Rachel. She always cried when Cuddy left for work. Cuddy was opening the door and waiting for the tears to flow but nothing happened. She looked back at Rachel, who was curled up with Mr. Bear on House's lap watching the TV,

"Say hi to Lucas for me." His attention returned to the TV and his commentary to Rachel. "See that man? He's going to throw the ball way down the field because their running game isn't getting the job done, Look there it goes."

Cuddy walked out the door and rethought her position on miracles.

Wilson and Cameron returned to the kitchen leaving a happy Rachel with her 'Uncle Greg'.

Cameron sat at the table and Wilson poured them each a cup of coffee. He offered the fruit but Cameron was staring toward the living room.

Wilson sat down opposite her. "I can't explain it. I didn't know he had ever seen a child as anything more than an eating and pooping machine," Wilson said a note of wonder in his voice.

Cameron sipped the fresh coffee and shook her head. "Just when you think you have him pegged he does something to prove he is human."

Wilson sat opposite her. "I know. It happens from time to time. I've known him over ten years and I'm still surprised."

They sipped their coffee in silence and listened to the sounds of the television, House making strange sounds and a little girl's laughter.

"Must be half-time," Wilson commented.

Cameron shook her head. "I wish I had known this side of him sooner. I wish he had shown this to me."

"He had. This is the eight-year-old boy in him. He had that on display often. You met him, likes toys and monster trucks." Wilson smiled at Cameron.

"Oh yes. I do remember him. The kid at camp that others follow because he is a rule breaker and funny." She smiled too.

Cameron looked dreamy for a moment and Wilson pulled out a needle to burst her bubble with. "I didn't want you to think he was down in pediatrics all the time. He's no Patch Adams."

The sounds of laughter and the growling of a bear or monster kept interrupting Cameron's focus on Wilson. Little feet were slapping against the floor. With every growl came a new burst of laughter and more rapid toddling. Cameron could take it no longer and got up from the table to watch whatever was happening in the living room. Wilson followed her.

It was not to be believed. There was House down on all fours popping out unexpectedly from behind the chair and making snarling noises. Rachel had approached the chair and House reached out to try to grab her. He always missed and Rachel would run away screaming with laughter. The she would wait and slowly approach the chair again.

Cameron had a little half smile on her face. She turned her head to Wilson. "He's good with kids."

Wilson sighed softly. "He is a kid." He leaned against the archway into the living room and folded his arms. "He never had much of a childhood." Wilson held up his hand before Cameron could say anything. "I know. It seems idyllic to live in one foreign country after another. But he had few friends. His father was intolerant of mistakes or adventures that young boys in foreign countries should never attempt. Punishment was harsh in the House home. It was run like a military establishment."

"That explains a lot. He was stunted as a child."

Wilson continued as he watches House and Rachel play. "There were three things that John House valued; discipline, studies and athletics. House excelled in two out of three."

Cameron turned back into the kitchen. "I hoped he wasn't being an ass just because he could. There is something there."

Wilson leaned toward her. "Don't get caught up in this. He makes his own choices. Right now he's that eight-year-old boy. The next minute he'll be the guy who makes fun of your marriage. Don't go there. Believe me it can hurt."

Cameron returned to the kitchen table and sat down. Wilson joined her. Cameron looked at her cup and took a sip of the cold coffee. "I know you're right," she sighed. "And he's right too. I always gravitate to the afflicted person in the room."

"House doesn't want pity. He just can't get past his leg and the pain. Sometimes I think it's all he's got…" Wilson was interrupted by a great shout of laughter and someone with a deep voice saying, "I've got you now my pretty."

Wilson looked at Cameron his eyes moved to the ceiling and his shoulders followed. His body language said, 'I can't explain it'.

House had Rachel on the floor and gently he was worrying her like a dog with a rat. He let loose a few growls and Rachel laughed hard. He noticed the game was back on. He got off the floor and helped the little girl back to the couch. Rachel took her place on his lap and his arm went back into 'protection mode'. House leaned his head back and hollered, "Wilson!"

Wilson jumped out of his chair and hurried to the living room portico, "What? What happened?"

"We're up fourteen to zip."

"You scared me to death for that? I thought something had happened to Rachel"

"Nah, she's fine. I just wanted a soda."

Wilson began to sputter. "You…your…I…Damn it House."

House covered Rachel's ears. "Oh I'm gonna tell. Uncle Wilson said a bad word."

Wilson turned to go and House called after him, "Just bring the bottle they have screw on caps right?"

Wilson kept walking. Cameron appeared in the living room with the soda. She unscrewed the cap and handed the bottle to House.

"Need the cap."

Cameron handed it to House with an admonishment, "She could put it in her mouth and swallow it."

"Not if I screw it back on whenever I set it on the table just in case she knocks it over. It won't spill all over if I do that." He gave her the look he reserved for very dense patients and their families.

"Just trying to help," Cameron said. She smiled at Rachel. "Who's this beautiful girl? Is this Rachel?" She gently poked the girl in the stomach trying to make her laugh like House did. "Is this Rachel? Is she a pretty girl? Yes she is a pretty girl."

House pointed at the TV. "Game on. Mouth closed."

Cameron ignored him and tried again. She made a buzzing noise and moved her finger so that the child followed it. She moved her finger up and down, left and right, in circles and figure eights. She kept buzzing and ended with her finger on the tip of Rachel's nose. "Got you," Cameron laughed.

The child's lower lip trembled. She squeezed her whole face up and let out a pitiful cry.

Cameron was so taken aback she nearly tripped over the coffee table.

House looked at Cameron. "This is a real good reason for you never to have kids." He bounced Rachel on his leg and kept softly saying, "Shh. Shh." Rachel settled down for him and Cameron retreated to the kitchen both embarrassed and hurt. She stumbled around the kitchen trying to keep Wilson from seeing the tears that he knew were in her eyes. He caught her and gave her a hug while she cried softly. Her emotions were confusing her. She loved Chase but couldn't stand to be under the same roof with him. Not after what he'd done. She hated House but was drawn to him.

Wilson held her. "I told you not think he had stopped being who he is. House is House. He isn't going to become a kinder gentler ass for you or anyone else. He doesn't love you. I doubt he loves anyone including himself."

Cameron forced herself to stop crying. "It isn't that. I don't love him. It was what he said about being a bad mother." She looked miserable.

Wilson held her at arms length and shook his head. "You're not…"

Cameron pulled away. "I've got to go. It's late and I still have to check in and all that."

Wilson felt helpless. "Did Cuddy say something about Nebraska?"

Cameron nodded her head. "I'm going home. My parents are still there and my younger brother is at the University. I think I need some time to think and…"

"Don't go like this. You have friends here. Even House won't want you to go like this."

She looked at him and he felt her pain. "Chase is here and I just can't be." She went into the living room and gathered her bags. "Goodbye Dr. Wilson. You have been a real friend." She looked to the couch. "Goodbye Dr. House." She wanted to say more. Something stinging. " I hope you'll be only as happy as you deserve to be." She took her things and left.

Wilson closed the door behind her. He wanted to say something to House too. "Once again you have shown an amazing lack of sensitivity toward another person who didn't deserve your pain. YOU deserve your pain." He picked up Rachel and took her into the kitchen for some lunch.

House watched the game and drank the soda. Cameron and Wilson's comments were ringing in his ears. He was distracted from the television. A question came unbidden into his mind. Had he loved Cameron? He did like her. He knew that. She was smart, easy to look at and not the wimp she had been when she joined his team. No one on his team and grown the way Cameron had. Life would not knock her on her ass. She had learned to fight back.

He rubbed his chin. She had loved him. He disliked her for it. If she had loved him as he was before the infarction he would have been flattered. He might have reciprocated, if not for Stacey that is. He couldn't love someone who pitied him.

Why had he said that to Cameron? She might turn out to be a great mother. She took his comment hard. He had said close to the same thing to Cuddy while he was miserable with pain. Why had he struck out at Cameron? Then House realized what was unsaid. Why Cameron was crying and left two hours early for the airport.

"Oh my God," He said to no one. He cursed himself for being an idiot. He should have seen the signs. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He called her cell and waited. She didn't pick up. He wasn't surprised. She would have seen who was calling on her display screen. He hung up and cursed himself some more.

House pushed himself off the couch and limped to the kitchen. Wilson was watching as Rachel made a fair attempt to feed herself. She wasn't covered in food but her bib was. She had some on her face and some on Wilson's favorite sweatshirt. Carrots he guessed based on the color. "Need to borrow your cell phone."

Wilson didn't look at House. "What's wrong with yours?"

"The battery. I forgot to charge it again."

"Who can you need to call today? Is there someone else on your 'hit list'? Is it time to make Chase miserable or to attempt to fix things in your clumsy way by sending him to the airport to confront Cameron? Just leave things alone House." He gave Rachel his full attention.

"I want to call Mom. Okay with you?"

Wilson looked up at House and the look on his face told him that House needed to talk to her badly. "Use the landline."

House thought about it for a minute. The readout would say James Wilson. House checked the number on his cell and dialed it on the home phone. It rang a few times and just when he thought it would go to voice mail again it was answered. "Cameron."

"It's House."

"Leave me alone Hous…"

"I wanted to say I was sorry," He said it in a rush to stop her from hanging up. "I was cruel and insensitive."

"This means very little if Wilson is making you say it."

"He's in the kitchen feeding Rachel. I mean this. I had no right and no indication to say you'd be a bad mother. I was just…I don't know," He sighed. "You will be a wonderful. You have a lot to give a child and you care. That was more than my father ever did." A shadow fell across his face at unpleasant memories.

"House?"

He came back to himself. "I don't know what lies ahead. But based on you, the person you are now, I know you can handle it."

"Thank you."

"Alison? Good luck."

"Goodbye; Greg." She hung up the phone and House did the same.

Wilson came into the living room with a now fed and cleaned Rachel. House held out his arms. "Come on partner. We're deep in the fourth quarter and up by three. If Michigan holds on we will win the bet from Uncle Wilson."

"What? I didn't bet you on the out come of the game."

House nodded at Rachel. "She did. I assumed she was the front for your syndicate." House took Rachel to the couch and sat down with her again.

Wilson pinched the bridge of his nose. "House she's yawning. She needs a nap."

House adopted a small squeaky voice to approximate Rachel's "Just four minutes left Uncle Wilson. I want to see Uncle House take your money from you."

Wilson sat on the couch next to Rachel and House. He adopted a cartoon style voice too.

"Well little Rachel is going to be disappointed because Uncle Wilson did not bet with Uncle House on the out come of this game." Wilson became interested in the action.

The USC quarterback threw a 'hail Mary' that was almost intercepted but the ball bounced off the defenders hands and into the arms of the USC running back that took it in for the touchdown.

"Oh ho!" Wilson exclaimed. "Maybe Rachel did bet on the game. What you say House? Two hundred dollars?"

House looked sour. USC elected to go for the two-point conversion. The quarterback kept the ball and went in for the score.

There was just enough time for the kickoff and a return that ended on the Michigan forty-yard line. The band played, the fans cheered and the gator aide was dumped. The game was over. USC twenty-two and Michigan seventeen.

Wilson grinned. "What was that prediction House? Wasn't it something about Michigan winning by a field goal?"

House slid his eyes to Wilson. "Yes ha ha, House was wrong. However 'Uncle Wilson' had you bet 'Uncle House' you'd be four hundred up right now." Wilson lost some of his bravado. He saw Rachel yawn. He rose to take to his bedroom for a nap.

House stopped him." She's fine here."

Wilson was very surprised. "Really? You actually want her to stay?"

House nodded and Wilson put his hands up in surrender. The day was taking an odd turn. He got Mr. Bear and settled Rachel comfortably on the couch next to House. She wasn't quite ready to sleep and Wilson remembered that Cuddy read her to sleep. He picked up the book and sat in the chair and began to read. He read steadily with emphasis and inflections to make the word come alive.

"The time has come," the Walrus said, "To talk of many things; "of shoes–and ships–and sealing-wax…"

A loud snore caused Wilson to lift the book and see House asleep and Rachel curled up near him.

"Sweet dreams Rachel. You too House."


End file.
